VIAJE AL PASADO
by guadalupedigimon
Summary: SUMMARY: Ruki realiza un VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO para cambiar el tragico futuro de los Tamers. Lo se pésimo resumen, pero den le una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**DIGIMON TAMERS**_

_**Viaje al pasado.**_

_**SUMMARY: Ruki realiza un VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO para cambiar el tragico futuro de los Tamers. Lo se pésimo resumen, pero den le una oportunidad.**_

_**Digimon Tamers no es mío le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, si fuera mío estaría saltando de la felicidad, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**_

_**Prologó: Segunda oportunidad.**_

_Un resplandor cubrió a Shinjuku, segundos después media ciudad quedó destruida, quedando solamente una cortina de polvo, mostrando la sombra de un caballero con alas._

..."Juri, ¡CUIDADO!"...

...

..."Ruki, ALEJATE"...

...

..."Takato, NOOOOOOO"...

...

..."Todo es culpa de Akiyama"...

...

..."Toda esperanza a muerto"...

...

..."Tú eres nuestra última salvación"...

...

..."Crea un futuro mejor"...

_-AAAHHHHHHHHH!- _Grito una pequeña niña de 10 años de edad, despertando sobresaltada a mitad de la noche, sudando frio, abrazándose así misma.

La pequeña observo el lugar en donde se encontraba.

_-¿Mi habitación? ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?- _Se preguntó a sí misma, cerrando sus ojos tratando de recordar, rascando consecutivamente su cabello, desordenando -más- su rojiza cabellera- _Se supone que estab..._

Dejo su frase inconclusa, al escuchar pasos acercarse hacia ese lugar, frunció el ceño y se puso alerta por cualquier peligro que quisiera atacarla.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos mujeres, una rubia de unos 26 años y una castaña de unos 54, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos violetas como platos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y empezó a entrar en un estado de shock.

_"Esto debe de ser una mala broma"_

_-Ruki-chan ¿Estas bien?- _Pregunto la rubia preocupada.

_-Escuchamos un grito- _Secundo la mayor en el mismo tono que la rubia.

Broma o no al escuchar la voz de su madre y abuela, lagrimas salieron de sus orbes violetas, al verlas enfrente de ella.

_"Están vivas"_

_-Oka-san...-_

_-Oba-san...-_

Apenas las nombro, salió corriendo a abrazarlas, dejando asombradas a las mayores, por el repentino arranque de sentimentalismo de su hija/nieta. Pero a pesar de eso, no evitaron corresponderle el abrazo y sonreír con nostalgia al recordarla de cinco años, cuando corría abrazos de algunas de las dos, por miedo a alguna cosa.

_"Están vivas, ¿Entonces todo ha sido un sueño?"_

_"Ruki no te engañes, todo fue real"-Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, sorprendiéndola._

_"¿Esa voz?...¿Renamon?...¿Eres tú?"_

_"Mph, Escucha tienes que tranquilizarte, te lo contare todo, después de que se vayan Rumiko-san y Seiko-san"_

_"Está bien"-Contesto con tristeza_

Momentos después.

_-Entonces si no es un sueño- _Dijo Ruki, sentada en su futón frente a Renamon_\- ¿Eso significa que nosotras...-_

_-Viajamos en el tiempo- _Concluyo la oración.

_-Lo logramos- _ Observo sus manos, pequeñas, en comparación a cuando tenía 17, miro la puerta por donde habían entrado su madre y abuela momentos antes, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños y regreso su vista a Renamon.

_-No permitiré que vuelvan a morir -_ Negó_\- No, no permitiremos que nadie muera -_Vio directo a los ojos azules de su Digimion y está asintió- _O dejare de llamarme Ruki Makino, Reina Digimon y ahora viajera en el tiempo -_Golpeo su puño con la palma y con media sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Renamon, finalizo-_ Crearemos un futuro mejor..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Nota: Si se preguntan de dónde se me ocurrió la loca idea de un viaje en el tiempo y como protagonista Ruki y Renamon, fácil, mis personajes favoritos son ellas y siempre voy a tratar de que sobresalten más en cualquier historia que escriba, al igual que Jenrya, y lo del viaje en el tiempo, eh leído varios fanfic de Naruto con esta temática y hasta donde yo eh visto no encontrado ninguna de Digimon y si hay, no es de Tamers (Que es mi temporada favorita). Así que me dije a mi misma porque no creo una y tadan aquí esta. Aun no sé si agregar parejas, pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión. Y la personalidad de Ruki va a ser medio OCC por que les recuerdo que ella tiene 17 y ha vivido cosas que no se lo imaginan y está en un cuerpo de una niña de 10 años.**_

_**Espero y disfruten de esta nueva creación muay no se preocupen por los que estén leyendo "Las cosas pasan por una razón" no la abandonare ni nada, la publicare los sábados y si puedo antes.**_

_**A todos aquellos que hayan leído hasta aquí les agradezco y espero y puedan dejar algún rewiewn o comenten, ya sea porque no les ha agradado o porque sí, eso me ayudara a escribir futuros disculpad por la falta de ortografía, hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

_**Matta ne...XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIGIMON TAMERS**_

_**Viaje al pasado.**_

_**SUMMARY: Ruki realiza un VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO para cambiar el trágico futuro de los Tamers. Lo se pésimo resumen, pero den le una oportunidad.**_

_**Digimon Tamers no es mío le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, si fuera mío estaría saltando de la felicidad, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**_

**Capítulo 1: Decisiones.**

Ruki sentada en el jardín frente a su habitación al estilo indio, con los ojos cerrados, meditando acerca de los sucesos del día anterior mientras el viento soplaba y movía sus rojizos cabellos.

Ella y Renamon viajaron en el tiempo.

Realmente agradecía que ese día fuera domingo de esa manera podría divagar en sus pensamientos todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Su madre y abuela vivas.

La promesa (junto a Renamon) de no dejar que nadie muera.

Ellas crearían un futuro, en donde, los humanos y Digimon vivieran en tiempos de paz.

Aunque eso significara arriesgar su propia vida, por lograrlo.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo frente de ella.

Abrió los ojos y delante de ella vio a al Kitzune en su típica pose (su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y su mano colocada sobre esta, su otra rodilla levantada y su brazo recargado en este y su cabeza gacha).

_-Renamon. Llegas pronto-_

_-Ruki-_

_-¿Y bien?-_

_-Todo parece normal, pero...-_

_-¿Pero?-_

_-En las oficinas de gobierno, al parecer ayer por la noche recibieron una señal, que no era de un Digimon y ahora están tratando de averiguar-_

Ruki suspiro.

_-No creo que Yamaki-san lo descubra pronto pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que lo haga...-_

_-¿Entonces...?-_

_-Por el momento lo dejaremos y esperemos que se olvide de ello o si no me obligara a jaquearlo-_Respondió despreocupadamente como si hablara del agua.

Renamon sonrió ligeramente.

_-No creo que ni Jenrya, ni Reika, ni el mismo Yamaki, imaginaran, que utilizarías lo que te enseñaron contra ellos-_

Ruki sonrió y se acostó sobre el pasto.

_-Por eso será más divertido-_

Permanecieron por unos segundos en silencio en el que Renamon observo detalladamente a su entrenadora.

_-¿Ruki?-_

_-Mph-_

_-¿Qué haremos?-_

Ruki se sentó, coloco ambas manos sobre el pasto tras la espalda y observo directo al cielo.

_-No es obvio, no dejar que nadie muera-_

_-Lose...pero ¿Cómo?-_

Ruki suspiro cansada.

_-¿Renamon?-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Todo cuando Takato se volvió entrenador ¿Verdad?-_

_-Si-_

_-Eso sucederá el primero de Agosto, exactamente dentro de cuatros días -sin contar el de hoy-.-_

Renamon asintió entendiendo a donde iba.

_-Recuerdo que en una ocasión me comentaste, que sentiste dos presencias, una humana y la de un Digimon, un día antes de esa fecha, ese día -noche- nos enfrentamos a un Digimon-_

Renamon volvió asentir.

_-Días después Takato nos comentó sobre su sueño-_

Ruki le sonrió dándole a entender lo que necesitaba.

_-Está claro que tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, en nuestro tiempo Hirokazu no logra hacer que Guardromon digievolucione, el Digimon de Kenta es de tipo defensa y él es muy débil, Suichong el manejo de digicartas al igual que Takato_\- Suspiro y paso un mechón detrás de su oreja- _ También están los entrenadores de Ipmon._

Volvió a suspirar.

Renamon entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Faltan tres-_

_Ruki frunció el entrecejo._

_-Akiyama si por mi fuera lo mato-_

_-Ruki-La regaño y la pelirroja alzo los brazos en defensa._

_-Vale, vale, no lo hare, pero fue su culpa que todo esto sucediera-_

_-Ruki-_

_-Ya, ya no diré más-_Bajo los brazos.

_Renamon la miro fijamente y una vena apareció en la frente de Ruki._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-_

_-Juri y Jenrya-_

Ante la mención de los dos Tamers la pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió el rostro.

_-_¿Qué con ellos?-

_-Ruki-_

_-Basta de repetir mi nombre Renamon, me lo estas desgastando-_Se cruzó de brazos inflando un poco los mofletes.

_-No pareces de diecinueve-_Trato de aligerar el ambiente_._

_-Diecisiete- _Corrigió.

-_Diecinueve-_Rebatió.

Ruki frunció el ceño y le encaro.

_-No cuentan los dos años en el Digimundo-_

_-claro que si-_

_-claro que no, mientras todos los demás estuvieron solo dos meses entrenando con los demás dioses, Azulogmon-sama convirtió esos meses en años y solo Oka-san, Oba-san, Juri y Jenrya- _Bajo la cabeza_ \- se dieron cuenta de ese detalle- _Hizo un diminuto puchero_\- Terminaron celebrándolo-_

Ruki sonrió con nostalgia y observo directo a los ojos de su Digimon y con una voz seria dijo.

_-Ellos están bien-_

_-No seas terca-_

_-No lo soy-_

_-Jenrya necesita dejar de culparse por todo y tener más confianza en sí mismo y Juri…-_

_-Ella está bien-_

Renamon ignoro lo dicho por su entrenadora.

_-Manejo de digicartas-_

Ruki murmuro cosas inentendibles entre dientes que hasta el oído bien desarrollado de Renamon no pudo comprender.

_-¿Ruki?-_

_-Lose- _Agacho la cabeza_\- Esta vez me encargare de que se convierta en una experta, tanto o mejor que yo, pero…-_

_-¿pero?-_

_Suspiro abatida._

_-Aún no sé cómo acercarme a ellos-_

_Renamon parpadeo sorprendida por la honestidad en las palabras de su entrenadora y antes de que digiera una palabra, escucharon el grito de la abuela de Ruki proveniente de la entrada._

_-Ruki estas en casa-_

_Ruki observo a su Digimon no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja que decía "continuamos luego"._

_-Si- Grito al pararse y dirigirse a la entrada al ayudar a su abuela con las compras del día._

**(…)**

Lunes (3 días para la realización)

Ruki se encontraba sentada en su salón de clases con una mano apoyada sobre su mejilla tratando de prestarle atención a lo que su profesor de matemáticas explicaba, lo cual se le hacía completamente difícil porque estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, por dos simples motivos, el primero la noche anterior se había desvelo tratando de idear un plan para acercarse a los demás Tamers y lo único que se le ocurrió fue: Nada, absolutamente nada para ser una adolecente y unas de las más inteligentes en su tiempo no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer.

Bien podría esperar y presentarse –atacarlos- como antes lo había hecho.

No, totalmente no, está bien que tengan 7 años para que todo ese desastre se presente, pero no pueden desperdiciar ningún día, tiene que comenzar a entrenarlos lo más pronto posible.

-_Señorita Makino-_

Pero la cuestión es como…

Tampoco podría solo llegar y decirles que quería ser su amiga por tener un Digimon, no ella no era Takato y eso no iba con su estilo.

Necesitaba una solución.

_-Señorita Makino… usted… está ignorándome-_

"_¿Ruki?"_

"_¿Renamon? ¿Sucede algo?"_

"_Cuidado"_

"_¿Cuida…"-_

Oh, no.

En un movimiento hábil de su muñeca Ruki tiro su borrador al suelo, en otro movimiento se agacho a recogerlo provocando que el libro que iba a dar directo a su cabeza, golpeara el respaldo de su silla y que varias chicas al igual que el profesor abrieran los ojos sorprendidos por la suerte de la pelirroja (si suerte …XD), al levantarse observo a su profesor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras ella lo hacía serena pero reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona, ahora entendia del porque a Hirokazu le agradaba hacer rabiar a sus maestros, era tan divertido al parecer se le había pegado un poco lo Baka de ellos lo mejor sería estar un poco alejados de esos Bakas por eso de que decían que lo estúpido se pega.

_-Señorita Makino ¿Está prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo? –_

_-Si-_

"_Ruki"_

"_Vale, tal vez no estaba prestando atención y me estaba durmiendo"_

Ahora que lo pensaba Renamon era peor que una –madre- conciencia a cada momento la regañaba, si en definitiva se le estaba pegando lo Baka.

_-¿Segura?-_ Pregunto con un leve tic en el ojo.

_-Por supuesto_\- Respondió mirando de reojo la ventana y viendo la silueta de su compañera.

_-Bien, entonces no le molestara contestar los ejercicios de la pizarra-_

Ruki observo el pizarrón, se encogió de hombros provocando que el profesor sufriera otro tic y que algunas chicas se taparan la boca para ocultar su risa.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que Ruki contesto el ejercicio y regreso a su lugar con la mirada sorprendida de todas.

El profesor no lo podía creer, miraba una y otra vez su cuaderno que traía en la mano y el pizarrón.

Correctos, cada uno de los ejercicio correctos y sin necesidad de usar procedimiento.

_-Listo_-Dijo dijo al sentarse.

El profesor la miro con furia en los ojos pero Ruki ni se inmutó, se había salvado de su reprimenda por estar durmiendo.

_-Están correctos_ -Dijo entre dientes- _Pero preste atención_ –termino al dirigirse a su escritorio y escuchar tras su espalda un bostezo por parte de la pelirroja le provoco de nuevo un tic en su ceja izquierda.

Y ese día tanto profesor como alumnas notaron que el comportamiento de la reina Digimon no era el mismo de siempre.

Mientras Ruki una vez más en sus pensamientos recordaba cual era el segundo motivo por el cual se estaba quedando dormida momentos antes.

Claro, ella podía parecer una niña de 10 años pero en realidad era una adolecente que ya había pasado por la primaria y sabía todo lo que su profesor tenía que explicar y todo eso le resultaba aburrido porque ella ya debería estar en su último año de preparatoria y un paso cerca de la universidad para su carrera.

Pero no ella tenía que actuar como una niña de primaria fría y orgullosa _por lo menos en el futuro ya no lo era tanto- para que dejaran deberla así.

Lo único que la reconfortaba era que podía divertirse.

**(…)**

Martes (2 días para la realización)

Ruki caminaba frente a las oficinas de gobierno mientras escuchaba música por sus audífonos viendo entrar y salir por las puertas de los edificios a varias personas vestidas con batas y trajes.

"_Aún nada"._

Escucho la voz de Renamon en su cabeza, sonrió de medio lado y empezó a andar sus pasos a donde estos la llevasen.

Estuvo caminando por un par de horas hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

No supo como pero había llegado al mismo lugar en el que junto con Takato, Jenrya y sus Digimon Digievolucionaron a etapa mega campeón.

Gracias a…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Renamon…-

Su fiel compañera apareció a lado de ella.

Tenían suerte de que a esas horas nadie trascurriera por esos lares.

_-¿Pasa algo Ruki?-_

_-Nos olvidamos de alguien-_

_-¿De alguien?-_

Renamon parpadeo incrédula de que alguien se le hubiera escapado, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

_-¿Quién?-_

_\- Alice-_

_-¿Alice?-_

Porque le sonaba ese nombre.

_-Si la chica rubia de ojos azules, no recuerdo como vestía, pero nos ayudó, en este mismo lugar con la Digievolucion, junto ammm…-_

_-Dobermon -_

_-Ese, después ya no la volvimos a ver- Bajo su cabeza y coloco su mano sobre su mentón._

_-¿En qué estás pensando, Ruki?_

_-Bueno, ella la igual que Juri- Trago grueso- Perdió a su Digimon-_

_\- Ruki cualquier cosa que estés pensando te sug…-_

_\- Déjame terminar –_

Renamon la observo atentamente.

-_Ella también es un Tamer, tiene que ayudarnos, además yo puedo revivir a Dobermon -al igual que a Leomon- cuando les haya entregado a Takato y a Jen el poder de digievolucionar en este mundo_ – Observo el cielo con nostalgia –_Nosotras podemos hacerlo pero ellos no, así que tendríamos que esperar hasta entonces-_

_-Ruki será mejor que te olvides de eso…–_

Ruki abrió los ojos impactada y la miro severamente.

_-¿Por qué? Renamon sabes que en esa ocasión pensamos que solo Takato, Jen, el Baka de Akiyama y nosotras seriamos capaces de enfrentarnos a ese Digimon por que podíamos digievolucionar y ¿Qué paso? Nos confiamos y perdimos y ahora que estoy pensando en trabajar en equipo como todos_ – la miro fijamente y le apuntó con el dedo – _Como querías tú_ – Bajo su dedo – _ahora me vienes a decir que es mala idea ¿Qué pasa entonces?-_

_-Entiende, no lo dijo por eso-_

_-¿Entonces porque?_

Renamon suspiro un poco cansada, a pesar del tiempo su entrenadora seguía siendo tan imprudente y terca como siempre, aunque no lo admitiera era eso lo que las había hecho ganar en varias batallas.

_-Ruki a ella no la volvimos a ver, después de ese suceso –_

Ruki suspiro entendiendo el malestar de su Digimon.

_-No importa entre más seamos mejor –_

_-Ruki, no es eso, sabes que pueden cambiar muchas cosas porque la incluyas - _

_-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, correré el riesgo, además que tanto puede cambiar porque este ella con nosotros-_

Lo que no sabía Ruki era que en un tiempo no tan lejano, realmente se arrepentiría de decir aquellas palabras.

**(…)**

Miércoles (un día para la realización)

Ruki bostezo mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Renamon en una noche lluviosa.

Estornudo y se estremeció cuando arrecio la lluvia empapando aún más su abrigo, su flequillo se le pego a la frente y una gota de agua bajo por el puente de su nariz -donde descansaban sus lentes- al suelo a la vez que entraba al Digicampo de batalla.

Se quitó sus lentes y observo a su compañera enfrente de un Digimon que si ella misma quisiera podría derrotar con un solo golpe.

Pero ahora…

"_No está observando"-_

Ruki sonrió de medio lado.

"_Démosle algo con que exagerar después"_

Con un movimiento hábil deslizo una de las tres cartas -que sostenía en una mano- en su Digivais dando a Renamon el poder de incrementar su velocidad y salir de las garras de su adversario y reaparecer metros de sobre –atrás- de él.

Renamon miro a su lado y pudo ver al igual que Ruki –quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y por medio de los ojos de Renamon podía ver lo que ella- a Takato con pijama y con su Digivais en mano.

Escucharon un gruñido.

Ruki sonrió.

"_Así que, después de todo, no mentías"_

Pensó, porque de alguna manera Takato había aparecido en esa batalla y el mismo había terminado pensando que todo había sido un sueño.

Borro su sonrisa, abrió los ojos y con una determinación decidió terminar con todo.

_-Renamon_\- Alzo su mano- Ataca ahora

Y la batalla finalizo cuando el Kitzune uso su técnica especial –usando su poder en mínimo- atravesando al Digimon.

El Digicampo de batalla desapareció junto con Takato.

Aunque pareciera que nada había cambiado en esa batalla.

En realidad si lo había hecho.

Porque en esta ocasión el Kitzune no absorbió la información de su adversario.

_-¡ACHUU!-_

_-¿Ruki?-_

_-Estoy bien no te preocupes-_

_-Deberíamos irnos o terminaras por pescar un resfriado-_

Ruki asintió y ambas se encaminaron a la residencia Makino.

**(…)**

Jueves primero de agosto día de la realización.

Ruki y Renamon –escondidas arriba de un árbol- observaban a Takato y sus amigos jugar digicartas en su escondite, de un omento a otro ven a Hirokazu y Kenta salir corriendo mientras se burlan del castaño.

"_Sí que son infantiles"_

Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de ambas.

Unos minutos después Takato también salió de su escondite con su Digivais en mano y y empezó a correr a donde este le indicaba.

Ruki bajo del árbol junto a Renamon vieron como Takato desaparecía de su campo de visión.

_-¿Lo seguimos?-_ Pregunto Renamon al no ver a su compañera moverse.

_-No, Takato se encargara del resto-_

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, sin apartar la vista de donde el castaño se había ido.

_-Mañana_ – Renamon fue quien rompió aquel silencio y Ruki volteo a verla.

La pelirroja solo asintió.

_-Lo sé_ – Suspiro frustrada – _No voy atacaros como antes, encontrare otra manera-_

_-Ru… _\- Se interrumpió así misma escondiendo tras las sombras.

"_¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto desconcertada por la actitud de su entrenadora._

"_Adelante_ "

Ruki miro hacia su Digimon le indico, se quedó congelada y sin aire en los pulmones para poder respirar, al ver a distancia a una castaña que jugaba y reía de forma despreocupada con otras dos chicas.

-_Juri –_ El nombre escapo de sus labios sin poder retenerlo.

Apretó los puños y los labios.

Se dio la vuelta evitando verla, pero no pudo evitarlo y di una última vista hacia atrás.

Ya no estaba

Se sintió un poco decepcionada y su vista fue a parar a otro lugar…

Escucho un clic en su cabeza.

Sonrió.

_-¿Ruki? – _

Renamon hablo preocupada al ver que su entrenadora ya no se movía después de haber visto a Juri.

No le diría que vio a la castaña voltear a donde ella se encontraba pero al no ver nada se había marchado.

Lo menos que quería era causarle más desilusiones.

_-Lo tengo Renamon_ –

Le dijo con una sonrisa y empezó acorrer directo a su casa con Renamon siguiéndola sobre los tejados de las casa tras de ella.

Renamon sonrió de medio al ver el entusiasmo en los ojos de la pelirroja, dándose cuenta que al fin ha encontrado una solución menos conflictiva.

_-Solo esperen un pocos, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo-_

Y con esa promesa dicha al aire incremento su paso para llegar lo pronto a su casa no sin antes recordar a todos los Tamers reunidos sonriendo y riendo a lado del estandarte pero en especial a dos persona que provocaron que su corazón diera un ligero salto en su pecho.

Juri y Jen.

**(…)**

Ese mismo día por la noche.

En el comedor Ruki se encontraba frente a su madre y abuela cenando tratando de a armarse de valor para pedirles aquello que se le había ocurrido por la tarde pero por más que pensaba en una forma no lograba hacerlo.

Solo tenía que decirlo.

Así de fácil era pensarlo, pero no hacerlo.

Una parte de ella le decía que aceptarían por complacerla –lo cual le causo una sensación de rabia con ella misma por haber tratado mal a su madre por años y culparla por la partida de su padre cuando sabía que ella no había sido la causante - pero por más inteligente que fuera no tenía una excusa para responder las preguntas que le haría.

Suspiro sin probar a un bocado de su comida provocando que las miradas de las dos mayores se posaran en ella.

_-Ruki-chan ¿estás bien?-_

La voz de su madre la sobresalto y saco de sus pensamientos.

Dirigió su vista a las dos mayores que la miraban con preocupación.

_-Si…-_ Mintió y se golpeó mentalmente por haber perdido la oportunidad de habérselos dicho.

_-¿segura?_ – Ahora la pregunta era de parte de su abuela quien no le creía ese sí.

Ruki suspiro derrotada, también la conocían o se estaba convirtiendo en un libro abierto frente a las persona. Oh no solo esperaba que fuera la primera o tendría grandes problemas si os demás la llegaban a leer también.

Empezaba a odiar el hecho de haberse vuelto tan blanda y haber dejador que el muro que había levantado durante años se hiciera añicos delante de todos cuando vio morir a las personas que quería, si en ese momento deseaba que su misión diera resultado tendría que actuar lo mejor posible.

_-Yo…ammm…si_\- Rayos que no le estaba funcionando, escucho decir a Renamon su nombre como reclamo y le agradeció- _Bueno en realidad…no… sí._

Se comenzaba a revolver sola, al ver los rostros preocupados de los únicos miembros de su familia.

_-No, no estoy bien-_

_-¿Qué pasa hay algo en lo, que podamos ayudarte pequeña?-_ Hablo su abuela entre preocupada y feliz de que su nieta les compartiera uno de sus malestares y no se los guardara para ella sola.

-_La verdad si…-_

_-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti hija?-_

"Se directa"

_-Yo…ammm…yo-_

"No te pongas nerviosa solo dilo"

-Qui…qui…quiero…u…un-

"Por dios deja de tartamudear y solo dilo"

-_QUIERO UN CAMBIO DE ESCUELA-_

**Continuara….**

_**N/A: GOMENEEEE! Enserio Gomene tarde demasiado en publicar este capítulo pero es que tenía otros asuntos que resolver más aparte me surgieron nuevas ideas para fanfics pero ya voy a comenzar a actualizar este fanfic lo publicare los viernes y bueno a los que leyeron hasta aquí quiero decirles que estas decisiones que tomo Ruki son importantes aunque no son todas pero son importantes realmente importantes así que espero que las recuerden por que la parte de donde Ruki y Renamon hablan de Alice servirá para el desenlace de la historia así que espero que lo recuerden y ya no diré más o seria Spoiler.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**20/03/2015 (B.G.R.R)**_

_**Matta ne…XD**_


End file.
